Consumer electronic devices (e.g., cell phones, laptop computers, etc.) operate in and/or are exposed to a wide temperature range that may be outside a temperature specified for batteries powering the devices. For example, in some situations, the devices may be exposed to extreme conditions (e.g., very low temperatures). In another example, components within the devices may become very hot in use, which may strain design and/or thermal management of the devices.
Standard batteries powering such consumer electronic devices are not typically suitable for use under such extreme conditions (e.g., very high temperatures and/or very low temperatures). For example, high temperatures (e.g., “hot spots”) may lead to temperature gradients over the batteries that may degrade long term performance of the batteries (e.g., it may shorten a calendar life of the batteries).